A Voldranian Primer
Welcome to Voldrania, friend! This handy guide will get you started on your journey of *greater understanding*. The World of Voldrania "Voldrania" is a world which exists on a massive planet referred to as the Overworld. Three regions of the Overworld are known: *'The Old World, '''which is not represented by any ingame map, but is nevertheless important to the backstory of the world. *'Old Voldrania, originally referred to simply as Voldrania, was the server's original map. Canonically, Voldrania was ruined by a great cataclysm. *New Voldrania, the current map. "NewVol" was recently remade as a larger-scale map (known OOC as "BigVol"), and many major builds were transferred over. This was a gameplay change, and is not represented in the story in any way. Voldrania exists in a vaguely modern fantasy setting, although the exact level of technological development varies wildly from place to place. Some nations are run by tribal chiefs while others have modern presidencies. Swords and bows are the primary weapons of choice: there are no conventional firearms, although redstone or magic allows for cannons, lasers, and other wondrous technologies. Magic and supernatural beings exist and are relatively widespread. Magic is studied and taught at mage guilds or colleges throughout the land. The limitations of magic are fuzzy, and new developments are matters of server-wide discussion. While various religions follow gods, divine beings are not manifest in Voldrania. However, there are many powerful supernatural beings, such as Keepers, many of which are tied to other realms such as the End, the Nether, or Alt'Kardi. The History of Voldrania There have been a few major events over the course of the story that have had a significant impact on the storytelling as a whole. The Voldranian Exodus A massive exodus of settlers, "undesirables", criminals, and refugees left the war-torn Old World to settle a newly discovered virgin land, Voldrania. These people would become known as the Voldranians. The Fall of Voldrania After sixty years of living in Voldrania, the settlers and their children were forced to flee once again when an incredibly powerful entity from the Nether caused a catastrophe that left the entirety of the region unlivable. The Voldranians would eventually arrive and resettle in New Voldrania. The Nether War After fifteen years in New Voldrania, the same Netheric entity reappeared and threatened to destroy everything yet again, but this time the interference of other supernatural entities and the combined forces of the New Voldranian military's put a stop to it once and for all. The Monitor Invasion About twenty years after the Nether War, an unaging madman attempted to conquer the world using a secretly constructed super weapon. After a month of living under threat of destruction, he was defeated by a group of vigilantes comprised of soldiers, diplomats, and outcasts from several different nations. There has since been widespread political unrest as world leaders grapple with the possibility of future attacks of this sort. The Nations of Voldrania Voldrania is made up of many different nations, each with their own rich history (though sometimes it's a poor history instead). Aea ''Owner: '''Errohneos'' A quiet nation nestled in the mountains of eastern Albonesia, Aea generally isolates itself from the politics of the world around it. It is populated by Albonesian natives and numerous ragtag groups of refugees from the Old Voldranian nation of Eirros. As of the last census, the majority of Aeans were subsistence farmers. Akarv Owner: '''Sirapyro' The largest of the surviving nations, Akarv fancies itself a world leader who, in recent years, has spent a significant amount of its time and resources in strengthening its military, in the name of "preventing major crises. They are fairly wealthy overall, and have taken painstaking efforts to make themselves look good to the native nations of New Voldrania, which had led to their reputation of being a hardass, egotistical, and paranoid nation. Their status as the worlds oldest stable democracy does little to help their ego, and forceful personality. Altenahnenwalde ''Owner: '''Vacant' Altenahnenwalde, more commonly shortened to Alten, is a cold land known for its forests and rugged landscapes. It is primarily inhabited by a particular black sheep clan descended from the people of neighboring Llysos. The people of Alten are infamously boisterous and belligerent, living simple lives in sparse villages. Most recently, growing tensions with their new Akarvian neighbors resulted in Alten carrying out a series of ill-advised raids and terrorist attacks; Alten was decimated by the retaliatory Akarvian invasion. Baratan ''Owner: '''Secret Pig' Baratan was settled by the people of Tedre, a former Akarvian colony in Old Voldrania, which achieved independence after a bloody revolutionary war. Baratan historically spent heavily on its military, but after the collapse of several important alliances, the nation fell into chaos. When they eventually stabilized, they became more inwardly focused, investing in infrastructure and the rapid development of its eastern territories. Equis ''Owner: '''Gaitt' Home to one of the first settlements founded after the original Old World Exodus, Equis was once a proud and prosperous nation. However, after the Fall of Old Voldrania, the nation has struggled to properly rebuild itself, and have struggled to survive in what has become a chiefly agrarian state. Ivonskye ''Owner: '''Kittzen' Once a possession of Krolesk, after a failed revolution and a number of uprisings, Krolesk'Kan rulers decided to allow Ivonskye its freedom. In the following years Ivonskye did fairly well, until its strange obsession with the Nether is believed to have drove most of its inhabitants to isolation. The land itself is often victim to freak-tidal waves which have made most efforts to build coastal settlements an issue. Hisuuani Cailphate ''Owner: '''The Taunter' The Hisuuani Caliphate, otherwise known as Haisonuuna, or Haison for short, is one of the oldest nations in New Voldrania's history, with a rich history primarily centering around the desert that currently defines their borders. They are a proud people with egos to match, and are generally distrustful of the Voldranian settlers. Their xenophobic policies tend to keep them out of world affairs. Jados ''Owner: '''Vacant' Jados, formerly known as Tripoly, is one of the nations to survive Voldrania, but has had a rough time ever since. A decade after resettling their beloved King and his family were assassinated, with only his infant son being spared. The nation spiraled into anarchy for years following this, from which it has never fully recovered. At present the nation is chiefly ruled by two different factions, one led by democrats who wish to gain the support of other nearby democracies, and another led by pro-monarchists who seeks to return Jados to its former glory. Krolesk ''Owner: '''Mkjk' Krolesk is home to Krolesk'Kans, a fiercely proud people. Often times too proud, favoring their local leaders opinions above those of its rulers. Krolesk boasts of a long history, often riddled with strife. Political intrigue plagues this land, and its greatest enemies are often times old colonial possessions. The land itself is harsh and unwelcoming, outsiders are generally not trusted, and vast intelligence networks exist in the seemingly chaotic nation. Any move may very well be your last within these isles. Llysos ''Owner: '''Arcot' The Llysian people were some of the original inhabitants of this land before the arrival of the Voldranians. Llysos has a long history of seafaring, magical and technological advancement, and trade. While their social and ruling structures are somewhat complex, the de facto government of Llysos is a secretive religious group known as the Azure Dawn, which is widely respected but also somewhat mistrusted by foreign nations. Llysos is one of the more wealthy and powerful nations, but is also known for its organized crime, low ethical standards, and imperialistic tendencies. Namess ''Owner: '''Sirapyro' A former territory of Akarv's, Namess is a small island nation dedicated entirely to the practice of a religion only rarely found anywhere else. Between religious persecution outside of Namess, and a power-mad dictator who wants nothing more than to maintain her grip on the nation, it has become insanely paranoid and closed off from the restof the world. The majority of the population lives in a carefully constructed series of underground cities, which have been reinforced to the point that Namess is one of the single most secure nations in the world. They are generally disliked around the world due to their passionate anti-magic, anti-supernatural policies, but have recently begun opening up slightly more. Ralkeis ''Owner: '''Yenklet' A former territory of Krolesk, Ralkeis is infamous for violently splitting away from the once powerful Krolesk'Kan empire. They are often viewed with skepticsm and mistrust due to their strong worship of the Nether, and most look down on them due to the fact that a blight across most of their land has left them with little to eat other than rotten flesh, which they have a unique adaptation to. After an extended period of isolation under the rule of an ousted tyrant, Ralkeis has established more of a relationship with the rest of the world, but is still generally mistrusted by most. Scavoran ''Owner: '''Astral_BVB' Scavoran is nation that managed to survive Voldrania, but had one of the hardest times reestablishing themselves. Between being part of an ultimately doomed alliance, a war with a native tribe, and a power struggle leaving their democracy in ruins, Scavoran was unable to properly establish themselves until much later. The nation rallied behind their current leader, who they believe to be a religious icon, and managed to stabilize itself. They have recently made an increased effort at diplomacy, but many have come to be wary of the nation due to their literal army of assassins. Skylyn ''Owner: '''Mkjk' Skylyn is home to Skythions, the well-mannered aristocratic variant of Krolesk'Kans. While previously a possession of Krolesk, Skylyn has established itself as a power best left alone. Even in the midst of its ties to Krolesk, it boasted a very strong independent spirit. It is said among traveling merchants, "''If you seek an army and have the coin, Skylyn is waiting to talk." Though one oughtn't tread lightly, the Dravicus family rules these islands with an iron fist. Anyone who crosses the seemingly benign tulip-bearing family often meets their maker in the most unfortunate of ways. Teas Owner: '''Trebor' A former colony of Akarv, Teas is a technologically advanced nation based primarily out of a chain of islands in the south. In a bold move they claimed a large portion of land in northern Maloca which, to their surprise, went unchallenged. For a time things were going well for Teas, until an inability to properly manage all of their territory collided with a misguided war with Krolesk. After an inevitable loss they abandoned their Maloca territory and isolated themselves on their islands, focusing more on their technological feats than anything else. Varrenholm ''Owner: '''Loud' Varrenholm was founded by Voldranian refugees who felt as if they had nowhere else to go. Over the decades they have slowly risen in power and influence, and are generally considered to be one of the most stable and powerful of the Voldranian nation in modern times. They have made efforts to assist in the stabilization of their neighbors, who have all had histories of anarchy and chaos, and because of this they have, on multiple occasions, been given power in their governments. This has led to some spectators to suspect Varrenholm of making a power grab, which has ultimately limited universal trust in them. Zaescaes ''Owner: '''Loud' One of the richest nations in the world, Zaescaes was built on the backbone of trade with the nations that existed before the Voldranians arrived. Even still, their doors have historically been shut to the rest of the world, until recently. They have forged numerous alliances with nations of all origin, and have slowly become one of the more prevalent faces in the world. Additional Factions In addition to the primary nations of Voldrania, there are some factions which are significant but do not have sovereign territory in Voldrania The Lirun ''Owner: '''Yenklet''' The Lirun are a tribe of humans with a strong connection to the Nether that travel together as Nomads in a fleet of glowstone airships. Their connection to the Nether has left them physically altered, giving them a stronger understanding of netheric magics and an instinctual telepathic connection amongst others in the fleet. They are generally outcasts in the world, often barred from moving their fleet too close to any nations territory, and are mistrusted because of their general secrecy about their history and motivations. The Free Cities Ancient city states, far to the east in Animadev. Llysos and Krolesk have some ongoing contact with them, but overall very little is known about them. Due to their great geographical and cultural separation, the Free Cities are not considered part of Voldrania. See Also *Lore Guidelines - For general guidelines/rules/information on how the universe works in canon. *Glossary - A glossary of terms often used around Voldrania. *Plugins - A list of Spigot plugins used on the actual MineCraft server. *Command Reference - A handbook detailing how to use all of the important commands added by the various installed plugins. *Vol Item Overlay Pack - A texture pack that adds new textures depending on how you rename certain items. It can be used with whatever texture pack you are comfortable with. It is not required, but highly recommended. Download from Dropbox. Category:Voldrania Wiki